Many portable components are useful when they can be carried with a person, used in their home or used in an automobile. However, such components can be easily tampered with by strangers or children and also when not secured, can provide a risk of damage to the component itself by falling or when used in an automobile may become a projectile if not properly secured. For example, electronic components such as DVD (Digital Video Disc) players are easily obtained today in small portable sizes. Such players are useful because they can be used in any situation, including in the home, while traveling on an airplane or in an automobile. However, such electronic components are usually fairly expensive and need to be cared for so that they do not fall and get damaged, cannot be touched by children and do not become a projectile in a moving vehicle. Therefore, there is desired a securement means for securing components such as electronic components in a quick and easy manner to a base support that is securely mounted to a surface so that the electronic component cannot be tampered with, dropped or become a projectile in a moving vehicle.